Avalor: Shadow Realm
by Simba72598
Summary: Avalor has spent years in peace and prosperity, but everything comes to the verge of ruin when the Shadow Realm is opened, letting in a rogue Spirit Guide and his army of wraith-like Shadow Spirits. Tragedy shakes the land and the Kingdom's leaders will be tested like never before. (Elena x Mateo, Gabe x Isabel)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! Here's the fic I brainstormed alongside Shasta627 (you're the best!) It's set ten years from our first glimpse of Avalor, and though it's a little on the strange-side, I hope you'll enjoy it! Thanks so much for reading. Love you all!**_

 _ **•••**_

Mateo was walking down the hall when he nearly bumped into Princess Isabel. She was still dressed in her fencing clothes, her hair pulled back tightly. Avalor had been in peacetime for years, but Elena and Isabel had both wanted to know how to fight. Though Elena was already an expert and Isabel the complete opposite, both girls had been training with Gabe in their free time. At least until recently.

"Oh! Sorry," Isabel quickly apologized, turning at the last second to avoid bumping into Mateo. "I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." The corner of her mouth arched in a smile, but she gave no explaination. "Hey, is the grand council meeting before supper, or afterward?"

Mateo scratched his head. As king of Avalor, he figured he should know. But he didn't. Everything had been chaotic lately, since he'd been doing a lot of Elena's duties. He thought for a moment and then sighed. "I better go find Esteban. He probably decided on the time in the first place."

"Most likely." Isabel rolled her eyes and turned back to her brother-in-law before he continued on his way. "How's Elena? I'll go check on her, but I wanted to change clothes after training."

Mateo smiled for so many reasons. He was twenty-six, and he and Elena had been married for the past four years. Now, Elena was five months along with their child, and the whole kingdom was ecstatic. Those closest to them joked that the baby would be the most magical person in Avalor, considering Elena's powers and Mateo being the wizard king. Unfortunately, Elena had been on bedrest on and off, which was why Mateo was almost singlehandedly ruling. Luckily for his sanity, she was steadily improving.

"She's good," he told Isabel. Mateo shoved his hands in his robe pockets. "She's hungry. Always hungry. I was off to the kitchens actually."

The princess laughed. "Well then, I'll let you get to it. See you for the meeting!" She strode away cheerfully. Isabel always did seem to like the grand council meetings, even though they were exceptionally dull. When she turned sixteen, she had been included on the council. When Mateo was about twenty, he had been officially invited as the royal wizard. Gabe had also been an addition, since it had been made official- he was to become the Captain of the Royal Guard as soon as his mentor, the current Captain, decided to retire. Elena technically no longer needed a grand council to rule, she was legally the queen, but after her coronation, her first act had only been to expand her council rather than end it. Everyone had been proud of her, Mateo as much as anyone. The change in her maturity was visible.

She was, in every way, an amazing queen.

Of course, Mateo knew he was much more confident and knowledgeable than he had been as a teenager. Maybe it had to do with more practice in his magic skills, or maybe it had been the year-long education required of him after he and Elena had gotten engaged. He had never imagined taking king-lessons, but it had been crucial. If he hadn't spent a whole year studying, Mateo was pretty sure Esteban would have protested the royal wedding. And everything he had learned was handy to know- as he had been discovering the past few months.

Naomi was in the kitchen with Luisa and several of the palace staff. "Hey Mateo!" Naomi flicked him with a towel as he walked in and he grinned. Being king had been terrifying at first, but as the years had passed, he had stopped concerning himself with what everyone else thought. His friends still treated him the same, and that was truly refreshing. Even though he was the most powerful man in the kingdom, he liked being treated as the goofy, slightly clumsy wizard he was at heart- at least when the teasing came from his friends.

"What's up with the Wizard King?" asked Naomi around a bite of toast.

"Getting Elena food," he said, smiling. He couldn't help but smile when he talked about Elena. "And you? How was your trip?! Did the meeting go well?"

"I guess," Naomi shrugged and took another bite of her snack. "You know I'm not much for ambassador chit-chat, but I loved being in Norburg. So did my parents. They went sightseeing for hours, and then we would all meet back up and do the highlights together. I met a lot of new people too."

"Including the younger Prince," put in Luisa.

"Ex-prince. I met him in a restaurant," clarified Naomi. "He's our age, but his older brother wants the throne, so he had total freedom to abdicate- without feeling guilty. Now he's a sailor."

"Right up your alley," said Luisa. Naomi waved her off with a flick of her hand.

"Anyway, Mateo. It was a good trip- I'm glad Elena let me go. And it was fun to tell Esteban about my treaty strategies. I think he just about had a heart attack."

Mateo laughed and reached for a roll and some fruit. "Well, I'm sure I'll hear even more about it at the briefing after supper. Or is it before?"

"After," said Luisa, solving the mystery.

"Thanks." Mateo waved and headed back to his room. Elena was standing, combing her hair by the mirror, and Isabel was sitting on the bed, now dressed in a more formal blue gown. The sisters were busy chatting, as usual. They both turned to stare at him as he walked in and set the food on Elena's nightstand.

"Hope you're craving either an orange, a banana, or a roll," said Mateo.

"All of the above," replied Elena. She set down her comb and walked to the nightstand, but before eating she turned to Mateo and kissed him.

He wrapped a hand around her waist and kissed her back, but only for a moment. He pulled away for Isabel's sake. The princess was still sitting on the bed, watching them. Though she was twenty-two, extremely intelligent, and quite pretty, Isabel had never shown much interest in romance. After she had returned from studying at the Avaloran Science Academy, several potential suitors from various kingdoms had taken an interest in her. She hadn't batted an eye at any of them- at least as far as Mateo knew.

"I'll let you girls get back to your visiting. See you for dinner," Mateo told his wife and sister-in-law. He had just turned toward the door when the normal afternoon changed forever.

It happened much too fast.

The sky outside the giant windows went dark. It was mid afternoon, but suddenly it looked like evening.

Had a giant cloud blocked out the sun? Mateo started toward the world window in confusion.

"What-?"

The shaking ground cut off his perplexed question. However, now Mateo was really concerned. Avalor rarely ever had earthquakes. What was happening?

Mateo grabbed Elena and pressed them both against the wall as the shaking continued. There was a cracking noise and the chandelier over the bed broke free from the ceiling. Isabel yelped and dove away, rolling onto the quivering floor.

Mateo realized he was trembling. So was Elena. They were in one of the tower rooms. And the palace was built into a cliff side! If the floor under them gave way it would all be over...

But then it was over. The shaking stopped as quick as it had started, and the terrified trio got to their feet and hurried out of the palace. They met up with a group of palace staff in the outdoor courtyard.

"Is everyone here? Are you all okay?" Elena took charge, as was habit, and began scanning the crowd.

"It's still dark," whispered Isabel, standing nervously behind them. "Do you think there's magic at work here? It's not another eclipse. There's no logical explanation!" She sounded like she was on the verge of hysterics. Mateo tried to calm her down.

"We'll figure this out. We always do. For now, let's just make sure everyone is safe and then we'll take stock of the damage to the palace." Mateo hoped that sounded like a good plan.

He turned back to Elena. "Is everyone here?"

"All except for Abuelo, Gabe, and a group of the Royal Guards. They had gone into town though, so hopefully they took refuge there."

"We'll go find them, your Majesties," promised another royal guard. He motioned to his companions and they hurried away.

"The palace!" Esteban looked as upset as Isabel. "The entire structure is cracked and chipped! It won't be safe for days! Weeks!"

"Relax," commanded Luisa. "What matters is that we are safe."

"Not for long!" yelled Armando. Everyone turned to see what he was pointing at in the sky.

Mateo felt his heart skip multiple beats. There was a hole in the clouds. A dark void; a portal he figured. But out of the portal, shadowy figures were appearing.

It wasn't just any portal. The earthquake, the darkening sky, the wealth-like figures coming out of the hole...

Mateo had read all about the realms outside of Avalor. And if shadows were emerging... He put two and two together.

The Shadow Spirits were invading.

Avalor was being overtaken by the Shadow Realm!


	2. Chapter 2

Naomi didn't know the ends and outs of the spirit world like Mateo and Elena did, but she knew enough to worry when she saw transparent shadow people floating out of the sky like ghosts.

"The Shadow realm," Mateo was trying to explain. "No one's ever returned from it, so it's really only rumor, but some of my books referenced Shadow Spirits, which can turn the living into lifeless wraiths at a single touch. The newly transformed wraiths fall into a single never-ending mindset: to serve the king of the Shadow Spirits." He turned to Elena, moving his hands anxiously as he spoke. "Remember when we were King and Queen of the zanies? That's what they wanted to do to me- to put me into the Shadow Realm with the hope I would become the Shadow Spirits' king."

Naomi had no idea what Mateo was talking about, but she was glad he had some handle on what was happening.

"But who's commanding them now?!" Elena was staring at the dark, cloud-filled sky, one hand on Mateo's shoulder, the other over her stomach. "Surely it's not Bobo?"

Now Naomi was really confused, but she didn't get the chance to ask what they were talking about. The jaquins swooped into the courtyard, Skylar leading the pack.

 _"Reina!"_ he hollered. "Is everyone all right?"

"Shadow spirits are invading, my queen," stated Migs, before Elena could respond. "We must take action immediately. Perhaps your spirit guide friend can help?"

"Good idea," She told Migs. With another nervous look at the sky, Elena straightened her back and concentrated. "Zuzo!" She yelled. She waited a moment, and everyone stared at her. Nothing happened.

"I'll try summoning him," said Mateo. He chanted an incantation and waited some more.

"Um, what if the spirit world already got conquered?" asked Naomi. She didn't know if that was possible, but nothing else seemed to be happening. There had to be some explanation.

"If that's the case, we're in a lot of trouble," Mateo sounded unnaturally grave. It made Naomi nervous.

"We're doomed!" shouted Armando. He threw his arms up and started shaking hysterically.

"Get it together," scolded Isabel. "We can fix this. Even if everything does seem extremely illogical," she tacked on in a whisper. She brushed her hair aside and seemed pensive for a moment. "Are the other realms intact? Maybe they can help?" She turned to Skylar, Migs, Luna, and the other jaquins. "Can the Shadow Spirits hurt you? Do you know how to defeat them?"

Naomi watched as the jaquins seemed to consult amongst themselves. Then, Skylar shrugged. "I guess there's one way to find out. Jaquins! Let's defend Avalor!"

"Wait! Skylar-" started Elena.

They had already flew into the sky. As a band, they headed straight for the turbulent black portal, calling out battle cries for Avalor and Vallestrella.

"Skylar!" Elena screamed again. But the jaquins weren't listening. Naomi twisted the edge of her shawl in her hands as she watched their friends near the portal.

The Shadow Spirits focused on the jaquins and in moments, they clashed in midair. It was the quickest battle Naomi had ever heard of. The instant the jaquins touched the Shadow Spirits, the fighting was over. The entire band of jaquins turned into transparent forms of themselves. Or at least, all except for Migs and two other jaquins. They were at the back of the group, and seeing as they could do nothing, immediately raced away.

"How do you fight an enemy that ruins you with a single touch?" asked Esteban. He was clearly horrified. Everyone was horrified. Elena was still staring at the Shadow Spirit jaquins, too much in shock to even cry.

"Surely there's a way to reverse it," said Naomi, speaking aloud the hope they were all clinging to. "There...there has to be some way."

Migs and the other two jaquins landed, panting frantically.

"They're... They're gone! Skylar...Luna...everyone!" Migs looked on the verge of passing out. "They're Shadows. Enslaved like mindless drones!"

"Okay, but what do these spirits actually do?" Naomi had a whole list of things which needed explaining. "Do they eat? Speak? Die?"

"From what I've read, they don't do anything," said Mateo. He folded his arms into the sleeves of his wizard robe. "They're wraiths. They can't die, but they can't live either. They can't even think for themselves. They just exist. And float around to convert others to the Shadow Realm if that's what their king desires."

"So...that doesn't sound fun. Should we evacuate Avalor?" Naomi's heart hurt thinking about leaving the land, but she certainly wasn't hanging around to get turned into a shadow-zombie.

Everyone looked at Elena and Mateo. They glanced at each other, and Elena spoke, her voice not much more than a whisper.

"Yes. We must protect our people." She glanced around the courtyard at the other council members. "We are fortunate to have many allies. Naomi, warn your parents and everyone at the docks to prepare immediately for mass evacuation. The roads will be extremely congested, so some will have to flee by water." Elena walked closer to Naomi. Both girls' eyes welled with emotion. "I want you to evacuate along with the people. Guide them to the shores of Norburg- or wherever you feel will be safest." Elena broke off and Naomi closed the gap between them, embracing the queen- her friend.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered, hoping it was true.

And then, even with so many questions unanswered, and so many fears attempting to freeze Naomi to the ground forever, she turned and jogged out of the courtyard.

She was in charge of evacuations via water, so that's what she was going to do. She was Naomi Turner. She had to help save Avalor.

•••

Isabel watched as Naomi hurried away. Elena then turned to her grandparents. "You know the hills beyond Avalor better than anyone. Please, guide those who need to escape by wagon. Isa- you too."

Isabel had expected Elena to say as much. But that didn't mean she wanted to leave her family and friends in danger. She couldn't! And even though Elena was queen, Isabel was still a princess. Her opinion mattered too.

"Sorry, Elena. I'm not leaving until you do. Please. Don't make me evacuate without you." She fixed her most pitiful expression on her older sister. It worked every time.

"Isa...fine." Elena crossed her arms and frowned at the portal above them. From what Isabel could see, the shadow spirits seemed to be hovering around the opening to their realm. They were high enough up not to cause problems. At least not yet.

"Armando!" Elena called after a few seconds of sky-gazing. "Make sure _Abuelo_ y _Abuela_ get to safety. You three will be in charge of land evacuations. The royal guard will ride throughout the city alerting everyone, and then I will split them amongst the groups."

"Um, dear cousin, you seem to be forgetting that our _Abuelo-_ and the Royal Guard- are currently missing." Esteban crossed his arms. "And what about the rest of us? Surely you do not expect us to stay?"

Isabel glanced back at Elena, trying to ignore Esteban's reminder about Francisco and Gabe. Surely they were fine... The earthquake didn't hurt them, it couldn't have...

Mateo was the one who spoke up. "Of course we don't want you to stay. Make sure the palace staff are evacuating, and then you can lead that group along the roads." Mateo gazed at the little group still gathered. "Francisco, Gabe, and the rest of the guard will be fine. They can assess the situation and look after themselves for a few minutes."

"Your Majesties?" It was Migs. He and the other jaquins had apparently composed themselves enough to make sense of what they should do next. Isabel's heart ached watching them. All of their kin in Avalor- gone. She tried to put herself in Migs' place, and her pain nearly doubled. How could he even speak?

"Your Majesties? We must return to Vallestrella. Even if jaquins are powerless against this threat, King Verago must know what has...transpired."

"Of course, Migs." Elena's voice cracked.

Migs and the other jaquins glanced nervously at the sky. They unfurled their wings hesitantly, like seafarers casting sail in foul weather. A moment before they took to the air- low to the ground, and away from the shadow spirits- Mateo halted them with a hand.

"Migs! I have an idea. Let me go with you!"

"What?!" Migs and Elena spoke in unison.

"Let me go with you," repeated Mateo. "Quita Moss, that sunbird oracle- he might be able to look into the future- to see how to end this! If I can convince him, maybe he'll help. At the very least, maybe he can tell us why we can't summon Zuzo!"

"Mateo," Elena started hesitantly. Isabel knew her sister, and it was obvious Elena was terrified. She didn't want her husband to fly to the jaquin realm. For all they knew, that realm had already been conquered by the Shadow Spirits. And it would mean Mateo wouldn't be by Elena's side during Avalor's darkest hour. The queen struggled with herself for a moment, then sighed and nodded. "That's...a good idea. But Mateo, please come back to me."

Elena's voice cracked on the last phrase and she placed both her hands over her stomach. Mateo glanced at his wife, and then hugged her tightly, evidently not caring that everyone was watching the two of them.

"Be careful too, Elena." He pulled away for a moment, kissed her, and then gave his wife a quick smile before he walked over to Migs.

"Be back soon," Mateo said. Then the king of Avalor hopped on Migs and they took off, keeping low to the ground as they flew toward the entrance to Vallestrella.

"All right, well," Elena cleared her throat and Isabel stepped forward to put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "As I was saying earlier, Esteban, I need you to take the palace staff, _Abuela,_ go along the roads. Isa...?"

"I told you, I'm not leaving until you do. Someone has to protect the queen." Isabel jumped into fencing position- a very poor fencing position, and Elena smiled, as was the princess' goal.

"Once the people of Avalor are safe, we will leave too," said Elena. "But should the Shadow Spirits' king arrive to negotiate, someone must be waiting."

 _"Mi hijita,"_ interrupted Luisa. "How can I leave knowing my grand babies, and great-grand baby, are in danger? Please, come now, with us."

 _"Abuela,"_ Elena moved forward and kissed her grandmother's forehead. "My duty is to Avalor. Above all, I must protect it, as I swore to do. Please. Don't worry. You know I can handle myself. I won't do anything rash."

Esteban scoffed, but Luisa didn't comment. She slowly nodded, and hugged her granddaughter tightly, then reached for Isabel as well. Isabel felt tears welling in her eyes and it took a lot of effort to keep from whimpering. Fortunately, there was a happy distraction.

Hoofbeats echoed through the courtyard and a whole group of Royal Guards rode up to the base of the castle. Francisco and Gabe were among them.

"Oh! Fransisco!" Luisa shouted joyfully as her husband dismounted and started toward them, his face grave. Isabel's eyes found Gabe, and her heartrate quickened when she saw how solemn he looked. And where were the rest of the guard? Isabel knew enough of them to realize four or five were missing. Including the Captain.

"The Earthquake caused a lot of damage in town," started Gabe. He had walked straight to where Elena and Isabel were standing, but he didn't meet their eyes as he spoke. "We did our best to evacuate villagers, but there were still casualties. We...we lost several of our own in the rescue attempts. Ramon, Vega, Talson, and...the Captain, your Majesties."

Isabel felt hot tears run down her face. She had known those guards- and the Captain... He had been Gabe's mentor for years! She sniffed and then felt guilty. What right did she have to cry? Gabe was keeping it together, and the Captain had been like a second father to him. She had to be strong- for Gabe. For all of them.

Elena had a hand over her mouth. She was shaking her head slightly, and for a moment, Isabel thought the pregnancy hormones were going to win out, and Elena would full-on bawl. However, the queen kept a measure of composure between shaky breaths.

"So, there is no hope for any of them?" Elena closed her eyes and Isabel wrapped an arm around her sister, attempting to lend some form of tangible comfort.

Gabe couldn't speak. He stared at his feet blankly and shook his head. Isabel's sight went blurry and she blinked rapidly, dispelling the tears. She had to hold it together...

"Once...once we are safe..." Elena swallowed heavily, "then...then we'll give proper honor to those lost in the defense of Avalor's citizens. Until then, we must keep fighting. Gabe Nuñez, you are Captain of the Royal Guard from this moment forward." Elena put a hand on his shoulder and tried to smile through her tears. "Maybe one day you'll get a real ceremony. I'm... I'm so sorry, Gabe." She broke down for a few seconds, especially as Fransisco and Luisa moved to hug her. Isabel turned to Gabe and met his eyes. Neither spoke, but she hoped he saw comfort in her calm countenance. On the inside, she certainly wasn't calm; she was a churning mess of emotions. However, she was good at hiding her feelings, on keeping up a stoic façade. She had practice, burying herself in her research projects, only coming back to reality when forced. It was hard to live in Elena's shadow. Even harder to love. And though she hoped things were changing, she never knew for sure and she was far too shy to take a risk.

"Captain Nuñez? What are your orders?" asked one of the Royal Guards. Gabe tore his gaze from Isabel and she felt a trembling breath catch in her throat.

"Evacuate the people. Ride throughout the city and get everyone to safety- by water, road, mountains. I believe those would be the Queen's wishes."

"Exactly," said Isabel. "My grandparents are going with Armando to evacuate villagers to the hills. Naomi has already gone to the docks to get people out of the kingdom by boat. Esteban and the palace staff will take the roads. Mateo went to the Realm of the Jaquins to get help. Elena and I will stay here in case the Shadow Spirit King has demands." She cleared her throat. "And...most of the jaquins were turned into Shadow Spirits."

Gabe's jaw tightened, but he spoke clearly as he gave his fellow guards various assignments across the kingdom.

"And you, Captain?" asked a guard.

"I'm staying with the Queen and Princess," said Gabe. "We'll leave once the rest of Avalor is safe. Good luck."

He shook hands with a few of the guards and Isabel didn't like the finality to it. It was as if Gabe was resigning himself to an unpleasant end.

The Royal Guards rode off and then Isabel had to bid her grandparents goodbye. Esteban and the palace staff left too, and with each parting glance, Isabel felt her heart breaking. Avalor was dying. And it was very likely she would never see her friends and family again. They might all die.

She glanced back at the sky and bit her tongue anxiously. Actually, it would be worse than death. They might all be turned into Shadow Spirits. And then the misery would never end.

Unless Mateo could find Quita Moss and the oracle provided a way to defeat the Shadow Realm. There was still some hope, and Isabel forced herself to cling to it like a lifeline. They were all counting on Mateo. He was the Wizard King. Surely he could find a way.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey y'all! Sorry I have not updated this for a while, but here's hoping I can get a few more chapters done before life gets crazy again! Thank you so much for your reviews- Enjoy!**_

Mateo clung to Migs as they flew through the barrier between Avalor and Vallestrella. He was bracing himself for the worst- a desolate realm already conquered by the Shadow Spirits and their mysterious leader- whoever he may be. Yet as Migs flew through the barrier, Mateo sighed in relief. It was a lovely day in Vallestrella.

His news would change that, Mateo thought, the glumness returning.

Migs ignored the shouts of fellow jaquins, who were calling greetings and casting questioning looks at the Wizard King. Mateo and Migs continued to fly to the palace- until Migs suddenly veered toward the trees in front of King Verago's home.

"Um, Migs?" asked Mateo. "What...what are you doing?"

"Giving a quick warning," mumbled Migs. "I have to make sure Dulce and our kids stay here- no matter what happens."

Mateo wanted to argue- to tell Migs that it was more important to get to Quita Moz before Avalor was destroyed. At the same time though, Mateo understood the jaquin's concern for his family. Mateo felt the same pressing sensation riding on his own shoulders; he wanted Elena and their baby to stay safe and he would give anything- ANYTHING, to make sure that happened.

"Dulce!" Migs called as he landed outside his nest. Mateo hopped off Migs' back and gazed around at his friend's home. It was strange for Mateo to think that he'd never seen where Migs lived- in all the years he'd spent with the jaquin, it had never even crossed his mind. He only wished he could visit with happier tidings.

"Migs?" Dulce poked her head out from a leafy partition separating the main space from the sleeping area. The whole home was more of a bird's nest than a house- and it was in the treetops. Mateo tested the woven ground beneath his feet before he took a step forward.

"Listen to me!" Migs started, talking rapidly. "I need you and the kids to stay in Vallestrella. And you have to deliver a message to King Verago for me: Avalor's been invaded by Shadow Spirits. We fought against them and lost everyone. Even...even Skylar and Luna. So basically- don't touch the Spirits if they invade. And stay safe. I love you." Migs motioned for Mateo to hop back on so they could go, but Mateo could already see that Migs' factual report wasn't going to fly with Dulce.

"WHAT!? MIGS? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? AVALOR? FALLEN?" Dulce raced toward them. "Don't you dare take off!? What's going on?"

Migs quickly explained with a few more details, though Mateo could tell Migs was reciting the story on autopilot. He stared into the distance as he spoke, and Mateo figured the jaquin hadn't fully come to terms with Skylar and Luna's fate.

"I have to take Mateo to Quita Moz- the sunbird. He may be the only one who can help. Promise me you'll stay safe, Dulce." He stepped forward to touch noses with his mate, and she sighed and nodded.

"You be careful too, Migs. Don't do anything dangerous."

"I'll watch out for him, don't worry," Mateo heard himself saying. He didn't know why he had spoken- it wasn't like he could promise anyone's safety in the current chaos. He hoped it would be true nonetheless.

He hopped back on Migs and they left a moment later. Mateo peeked over his shoulder as they flew, and he saw Dulce heading toward Verago's palace. Perhaps it had been a good call for Migs to tell Dulce first. That way neither of them would have to be there when King Verago found out about the demise of his eldest son.

They flew toward the edge of Vallestrella and Mateo tightened his hold on Migs' neck as the jaquin picked up speed. Neither spoke; the mood was far too tense. If Mateo couldn't get Quita Moz's help, how would they ever save Avalor?

•••

Gabe stood in the doorway to the palace kitchens and tried not to sob. In less than an hour, his entire world had been jarred and scattered into pieces. At least Isa and Elena are safe, he constantly told himself. Mateo would save the day, it would all be fine- except for the fact that he was now Captain of the Royal Guard, and the lives that had been lost couldn't be replaced with any sort of magic fix.

"No! You don't need to bring anything! Out! This is an evacuation!" Esteban's voice echoed across the hall as he continued to make sure all the palace staff were leaving. Gabe scrubbed at his eyes and quickly grabbed the water jug he had been sent to carry.

Outside, Elena and Isa were supervising the loading of a wagon filled with food, water, and a few of Avalor's treasures. Elena was currently reminding the staff that the jewels and artifacts were of less value than everyone's lives.

"If it comes to it- forget everything and run. Don't let yourselves be turned into Shadow Spirits."

"Was that the last of the water?" asked Isabel as Gabe set the jug into the wagon. He met her concerned gaze and looked away.

"Yes. It should be set."

Esteban came outside, herding the last of the staff in front of him. "That is it! We are ready!"

"Take care, cousin." Elena hugged Esteban and sniffed loudly. Even Esteban looked slightly tearful when he pulled away.

"And protect yourself, dear Elena. You also, Isa." He hugged the princess as she started to sniffle as well.

"Good luck. And hurry," said Gabe when the girls had finished their goodbyes.

As one, they all glanced at the Shadows filling the sky above them. Any moment, they could swoop down and turn them into wraiths. Gabe's hand flew to his sword instinctively, and he had to remind himself it wouldn't do any good.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Esteban motioned for the staff to start moving. He followed the wagon, and slowly, the courtyard was abandoned. Gabe, Isabel, and Elena were the only ones left. It was eerie. He had never seen the palace so lifeless, especially with the cracks and damage from the earthquake.

"Do you hear that noise?" asked Isabel. She was pointing to the sky, where the Shadow Spirits continued to swarm like an angry bee hive. "Something's happening. It's a different sort of buzzing."

"We best get out of sight," Gabe motioned for Elena and Isa to move toward the palace. "Even if we stay in the lobby, we'll be sheltered. Perhaps the Shadow Spirits won't come looking."

"And if they do?" Isabel turned to Gabe, her dark eyes terrified and beautiful. Gabe swallowed heavily. Normally he tried to curb all thoughts that involved the princess's beauty, or intelligence, or overall amazingness. Nothing could ever come of it. Yet now, he figured if the world was about to end he was allowed to admit it to himself- Isa was scared and gorgeous and he wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her everything would be fine- and to hear her say such words to him.

"Gabe?" She asked again. "Do we have any sort of plan?"

He blinked, trying to organize his thoughts. Elena spoke before he got a chance.

"We'll try to negotiate an end to this- and if that fails, we run and hide, and simply hold on until Mateo returns." She nodded- half to herself- and stepped inside the palace entrance. Before Gabe and Isa could do the same, there was a loud whooshing sound and the Shadow Spirits swooped to ground level.

Gabe stepped in front of Isa subconsciously.

The Shadow Spirits didn't seem to notice the three stragglers in the entryway- they immediately focused on the fleeing palace staff. Gabe watched, sick to his stomach, as the Shadows engulfed the fleeing figures in seconds.

Except...were they talking with them?

"I'm going to see what's going on," said Gabe, cautiously stepping forward. He pointed at the queen and princess. "Stay put."

"But-" started Isa. For once, Elena had enough sense not to argue. She put a hand on her sister's shoulder, holding the princess from running alongside Gabe. He would've liked Isa's company, but it was far too dangerous. He would never risk her safety in such a way.

"Please. Allow me to reason with your leader. I'm the Chancellor, the cousin of Queen Elena. I have royal blood; I'm on the Grand Council. Let me negotiate. Please."

Gabe ducked behind the rubble that had fallen from the gate during the earthquake. He could see Esteban standing on the road several paces ahead. All the other palace staff were Shadow Spirits, hovering in the air nearby.

The buzzing noise grew even louder, and suddenly, Gabe looked up to see a huge spirit drift out of the portal in the sky. It wasn't like the Shadow Spirits though- it wasn't gray or wraith-like. In fact, it looked more like Elena and Mateo's descriptions of a Spirit Guide, than a Shadow Spirit. Except maybe it was a darker blue...Gabe couldn't tell. He wasn't real knowledgeable as far as magic went.

The large Spirit Guide joined the others in a ring around Esteban. The newcomer was a raven- large and intimidating. He spoke to the Chancellor and Gabe felt shivers along his spine.

"I am Haywire, King of the Shadow Realm. I do not wish to negotiate, because Avalor is mine." The Spirit Guide's voice was deep and serious- terrifying. "However, you are not the Queen, and I would like to meet her. Perhaps you will be sufficient bait to draw her out of hiding."

"Wait! What? You cannot do this to-" Esteban's protests were cut off as the huge raven spirit- Haywire, reached out and grabbed the Chancellor with the ghostly looking talons. Surprisingly, they were solid enough to lift Esteban into the air, and within moments, Haywire and his minions had disappeared into the city center- Esteban shrieking all the while.

Gabe's stomach lurched violently, and he had to remind himself that Isabel and Elena were watching; he couldn't get sick in front of them!

The wagon was left alone in the road; the palace staff- who were now Shadow Spirits -slowly floated after Haywire, their new king. Gabe watched them also disappear into the city's center, a cold dread rushing through every inch of his body.

Why? Why was everything happening? And so quickly too! He could hardly process one tragedy before he was launched headfirst into another.

Only that morning he had been sitting with the Captain, droning on about how the kingdom was always so quiet; there hadn't even been misdemeanors for days. They had laughed, talked as usual, and then Gabe had gone on another perfectly uneventful patrol. Fencing class with Isa had been by far the most exciting part of the day- but that was only due to spending an hour alone with the Princess. Gabe was used to calm, normal days. He liked when everything went as planned. So when the sun had darkened, it had scared him- worse than geckos. The earthquake was even more terrifying. Knowing that his friends were trapped in the building as it crumbled on top of them was a feeling that would haunt Gabe in his dreams for the the rest of his life. But then the Shadow Spirits!? The jaquins' terrible fate? Haywire?

Gabe swallowed hard and got to his feet. He could- and would -freak out later. But for now, Elena and Isa were counting on him to keep his head on straight. They would have to come up with a plan to save Esteban. Preferably before the Chancellor was turned into one of the mindless wraiths. But then... wasn't Haywire just using the Chancellor as bait? He was only after Elena it seemed. But he didn't want to negotiate, so why did he need the Queen?

Unless he simply wanted to destroy her.

Gabe's mind was such a muddle, it was as if he had to swim through mud just to connect each thought. He forced himself to jog back to Isabel and Elena and relay the Spirit Guide's information. Surely the girls would make some sense out of the chaos.

"What?!" Elena threw up her hands in bewilderment as Gabe finished talking. "You're telling me Haywire is a Spirit Guide? But that's impossible! If he were a Spirit Guide he would be helping people, not trying to destroy them!" She was breathing heavily, looking somewhat betrayed. "How could he graduate from Chanul school and get his stripes if he was so evil?!"

"Maybe he turned evil after he graduated?" Isabel offered, shrugging. Gabe had no idea what they were talking about so he didn't comment. Instead he stared at the gaping hole in the clouds. Most of the Shadow Spirits had followed their leader into town, but there were still several hanging out near the portal in the sky.

"Okay." Elena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "So we'll say Haywire was a Spirit Guide. He got his stripes, started his duties, and then had a change of heart. Apparently he left the Chanuls, and became King of the Zanies, and let himself be sacrificed to the Shadow Spirits, where he then replaced Bobo and established himself as leader of the Shadow Spirits. I guess that could make sense."

"If you say so," muttered Isa with a shrug. Gabe was just glad someone else was at least a little puzzled.

Elena was nodding to herself, looking more determined than afraid. "Well then, if he wants to meet with me, he's going to get more than he bargained for." She pulled up the edges of her skirts and started walking toward the palace courtyard. Gabe and Isa chased after her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gabe was not about to let Elena walk directly into her own destruction. "Haywire literally said he was setting a trap for you."

"And sorry, _hermana_ ," Isa chimed in. "I'm not about to let you endanger yourself- and my niece or nephew. If anyone's going to talk to Haywire it'll be me."

"What?" Now Gabe rounded on the Princess. "Absolutely not. Neither of you are going anywhere near Haywire. His Shadow Spirits can turn you into enslaved drones with a single touch. You think that's what Avalor needs right now? Think again."

"Well do you have a better plan?" Isa folded her arms and faced Gabe. He swallowed heavily.

"Just uh...give me a moment. I'll come up with something," he mumbled, fiddling with the handle of his sword. If only it was an enemy he could fight...

"This is ridiculous. Esteban could be dying right now. Hundreds of Avalorian citizens could be cornered by Shadow Spirits as we speak, waiting in terror." Elena tugged at a loose strand of hair. "We have to do something, and talking to Haywire seems like our only option at the moment."

"Then I'll be you," insisted Isabel. "You stay here and wait for Mateo, and I'll go tell Haywire I'm the Queen; he better release my kingdom!"

Gabe opened his mouth to reject that plan, but Elena beat him to it.

"You expect me just to sit and wait? Need I remind you, that's not one of my strong suits."

"And that's too dangerous for you!" Gabe tacked on, talking to Isa. "He said he wasn't going to negotiate."

"Yes, but we've been over this." The Princess crossed her arms. "We have no other option- no other way to get information. So either we all sit and wait for Mateo, or we at least try to save Avalor."

Gabe sighed. Why did he even try to argue with the two girls? They were both so stubborn. He supposed he couldn't blame them though. He didn't want to wait either.

"Okay, fine. But I'm insisting on two conditions: that Elena stay out of sight, and that I accompany Isabel."

Elena looked ready to protest, but she finally she conceded, placing a hand over her stomach.

"But if something goes really wrong-"

"Be smart about it," interrupted Gabe. "Don't get yourself turned into a Shadow Spirit for nothing."

Elena nodded solemnly and then glanced at her sister. "Well, Queen Elena, what are we waiting for?"

Isabel managed a grin and Gabe swallowed heavily. He had a feeling they were all going to their doom and there was nothing he could do about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Migs swooped lower to the ground and Mateo braced himself for a rough landing. Quita Moz's cave was directly ahead, but Mateo still didn't know whether the Sunbird Oracle would be willing to help. He had assisted Elena during her Spector training, Mateo recalled, thinking of their happy teenage-years. But even Shuriki seemed tame next to the Shadow Spirits. How many people had they already wiped out?

Mateo shook his head to keep his thoughts on track. He needed to be as persuasive as possible. If Quita Moz declined his assistance, what would happen to Avalor? What would happen to Elena?

"Here we are," stated Migs, his voice grave. He landed on the rocks outside the cave and Mateo quickly dismounted, his knees shaking slightly.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Migs, glancing at the dark rocks. The air was still. Even the birds had stopped singing. It was as if all of Vallestrella could sense the impending doom.

"I'll...I'll be fine. Quita Moz knows me." Mateo hated that his voice quivered. He did know the sunbird. It was fine. Except for the fact that all of Avalor was depending on his success.

 _Focus, Mateo...You can do this! You're the wizard-king!_

He slowly entered the cave, fiddling with the tamborita attached to his belt. What if Quita Moz wasn't home?

He murmured the words to a revealing spell under his breath. A second later, Quita Moz became visible and dropped from the ceiling.

Mateo jumped about a foot.

"Ha! Always be on your guard, my young wizard friend. Sorry for frightening you."

Mateo kept a hand over his chest, trying to calm his heart rate.

"I would say it is good to see you, but I sense something is gravely wrong." Quita Moz craned his head to one side, his colorful body looking duller than usual due to the darkness of the cave.

Mateo nodded, then took another deep breath and launched into the story about the sudden earthquake and the portal to the Shadow Realm.

"There were Shadow Spirits everywhere. Everything happened so fast. I...I don't understand. Who's leading the Shadow Realm? Why are they attacking Avalor?" Mateo scuffed his foot through the dirt on the ground. "Please tell me there's a way to reverse what's happened. Everyone who touches a Shadow Spirit becomes a wraith."

Quita Moz wrapped his tail around himself and fixed his abnormally large eyes on Mateo. They seemed to stare at something beyond the Wizard-King, seeing into possible futures- and failures.

"Your tale concerns me, young wizard. But I am not altogether surprised. The Shadow Realm had been in turmoil for quite some time. I had sensed it."

"But you didn't warn us?" Mateo tried to keep the accusatory note out of his voice.

"I am an oracle. I have seen many futures filled with darkness over my years. Yet time is constantly fluid. I did not think to worry you." Quita Moz blinked solemnly, his tone grave. "A rogue Spirit Guide has come to power. His name is Haywire. Back when I first saw visions of him, he was content with ruling his own realm." Quita Moz shook his head again, his long neck curving sorrowfully. "His pride and hatred for the other Spirit Guides have led him to attack the Chanul school. And now Avalor."

"Why did Haywire turn rogue?" Mateo's head ached as he tried to process all the new information.

"He felt his advice was not being used to its full extent. He was ambitious." Quita Moz now closed his eyes, evidently replaying visions in his mind. "He started controlling every decision his humans were making. The other Spirit Guides planned to take away his stripes. He was taking over peoples' free will."

"Let me guess, he escaped before that happened, and then became King of the Zanies."

The Oracle nodded. "Then he entered the Shadow Realm, disposed Bobo, and gained absolute power over the Shadow Spirits. They became his."

"To use in revenge," finished Mateo. "But if you've seen all this, surely you've seen some way to reverse it? I need your help. Please."

Quita Moz didn't respond. Mateo's blood ran cold and he wanted to be sick. There had to be a way to stop Haywire. Quita Moz could see hundreds of futures. Surely Avalor won in at least some of them.

Mateo held his breath while Quita Moz continued to gaze sightlessly around the room. Finally, the Oracle lifted his head to Mateo and nodded.

"There may be a way I can help. Possibly. It is uncertain whether I shall be successful."

"But you'll come?" That was all Mateo needed to hear.

Quita Moz gave Mateo a solemn nod. "Yes. Though we must hurry. Your friends are in danger as we speak."

•••

Naomi stood on the docks alongside her parents. They were still attempting to evacuate the kingdom.

"Let's go! Let's go!" she called over the shouts and sobs echoing around her. Hysterical children, elderly men and women, and their assorted families piled onto boat after boat. All the while, the sky grew darker and more buzzing Shadow Spirits left the portal in the sky, free to roam the streets.

"Almost there." Naomi extended a hand to a crying lady and motioned her toward the nearest vessel.

"Naomi! Look!"

Her father's scream jerked Naomi away from helping the lady. Instead, she ran across the dock to see where her father was pointing.

Up in the sky, there were more Shadow Spirits than ever before. And they were descending toward the docks!

"Ahhh!"

"Hurry!"

"Go!"

Legs and arms flailed in all directions as people scrambled over the top of each other, racing for the boats. Naomi's blood stilled as she realized they couldn't escape fast enough.

A Shadow Spirit jaquin turned his head toward the frantic group, and in a moment, every other hovering wraith was also headed toward them.

The air was freezing. Naomi reached for both of her parents as the Shadow Spirits grew closer, their wispy gray figures lifeless and chilly.

People were still screaming in the background, trampling each other as they ran. Naomi decided she was in a nightmare.

Yet there was nothing they could do; no where to go.

She supposed it was the end of Avalor.

Shadow Spirits descended on several of the boats. The screams of terror fell quiet as innocent citizens became wraiths.

"I'm so sorry," Naomi whispered to no one in particular as the Shadow Spirits hovered above her and her parents. They held each other tightly and Naomi closed her eyes as the wraiths moved toward them.

Something ice cold touched her forehead and a wave of horror washed over her.

That was the last thing Naomi Turner remembered.

•••

Isabel huddled by Gabe behind a wagon abandoned in the streets. Haywire had taken Esteban to the middle of the town plaza. Wraiths perched on the awnings of the buildings and fixed their lifeless gazes on their king. It reminded Isa of the crowd in an Olaball stadium - except much more deadly.

"Look, there's Esteban. Haywire's tying him up," whispered Gabe. His hand was still resting on his useless sword.

Isabel glanced back up the street. Elena was sequestered behind the storefront display of a textile shop. Hopefully she would stay put.

"You ready?" Isa asked Gabe, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice. Part of her hoped he would insist they wait a little longer. Evidently though, he was out of excuses.

"We might as well get this over with." He spoke through clenched teeth, and kept a hand on Isa's shoulder as they got to their feet.

Esteban was tied to the fountain - or rather, half-in the fountain. He looked more annoyed than scared. Isa and Gabe marched toward him, feigning confidence.

"King of the Shadow Spirits!" Isabel called, keeping her chin high. Haywire stared straight at her. It was hard to determine the ghostly raven's expression.

She cleared her throat loudly. "I am Elena, the Queen of Avalor. Why are you terrorizing my kingdom?"

Her heart was beating in overdrive as the other Shadow Spirits turned toward her and Gabe. If it weren't for the Captain of the Guard's hand still resting on her back, Isa was fairly certain her legs would have buckled under her. Standing up to villains was much more of Elena's thing.

Haywire moved closer to Isa and Gabe as well. His beady eyes studied her intently. "Welcome, Queen Elena. Your kingdom is highly praised, and for good reason. I do not plan to terrorize it - only to rule it in wisdom." He fluttered his wings, agitated. "You see, I give good advice - if I rule the realm, think of how many lives I could improve!"

"By turning your subjects into Shadow Spirits and stealing their free will?" Isa spoke loudly again. "I am sorry, your majesty, but I must kindly ask that you stick to ruling your own realm. I am sure we could come up with a compromise of some sort." Isa glanced sideways at Gabe, desperately hoping Haywire would agree. Any sort of treaty would be better than Avalor's destruction. Though they didn't have much to bargain with... Isa clenched her hands together to keep them from shaking.

Haywire made some sort of screechy snorting noise. "Sorry, Queen Elena. I must reject your demands. You see, it is my destiny to rule - to have my subjects listen to what I say. I knew that back in Chanul school, yet no one believed me - until I invaded their realm, that is."

"Have you conquered every realm?" Isa was afraid of the answer. If Vallestrella already belonged to Haywire, Mateo's quest was doomed. They were all doomed.

"Not yet, unfortunately. Avalor is but a stepping stone."

"So you would be willing to let some of us live?" questioned Isabel. Her shoulders were already taunt with stress. The hungry gazes of the Shadow Spirits didn't make her feel any better.

"That remains to be decided," Haywire flapped his somewhat ghostly wings and moved closer to Isa and Gabe. Her breath stuck in her throat. What was she supposed to say next? The rogue raven spirit was still getting closer.

"Stop!" Gabe jumped in front of Isa. "Why do you want the Queen anyway? Why hold Esteban as bait? What do you want from us?"

Haywire came to a halt in front of the Captain of the Guard. Isa stepped out beside him, trying to ignore the frantic shaking in her knees.

"Why did I want the Queen?" Haywire made a screeching noise that Isa assumed was a laugh. She glanced at Gabe frantically and he put a hand out in front of her.

"I want the Queen's surrender...or her destruction!" Haywire paused so dramatically it might have been funny, except that his maniacal request seemed to end all hope Isa had for her future - for her kingdom. She wanted to break down and mourn - her terror was overwhelming. But then it got worse.

One of Haywire's ghostly talons swooped out, knocking Isa and Gabe into the fountain with Esteban. The cold water snapped Isa out of her stupor - but there was still nothing for her to do. How could she fight against Shadow Spirits?

Speaking of which... Haywire's transparent henchmen floated around the fountain, blocking all escape. Isa could discern jaquin Shadow Spirits from villagers - some of the wraith-like faces even looked familiar. There was the bakery's owner, and the lady who sold flowers in the _mariposa_ plaza, and...was that Captain Turner? Isa brushed water out of her eyes, convinced it had to be blurring her vision. No...all of this was just a bad dream...it couldn't be real... The Turners had escaped. All the villagers had. Everything and everyone was perfectly fine. She would wake up within minutes.

"Did you have an escape plan?" She felt Esteban's hand on her shoulder. Isa looked at Gabe, her teeth chattering partially from the cold water, partially from terror. He stared back at her hopelessly.

So this is how it ends, thought Isa.

Shadow Spirits continued to circle the fountain and Haywire looked on in anticipation. Isa hoped Elena would stay in hiding. Maybe she could escape the realm at least.

Maybe even Mateo would survive. Perhaps he could save Avalor and avenge them.

But Isa could only stand with Gabe and Esteban and wait as the last few seconds of their lives ticked away.

•••

Gabe had never imagined death-by-Shadow Spirit. For Isa's sake, he hoped it would be painless. He didn't want her to have to suffer.

"No! This can't be the end!" moaned Esteban dramatically. The Chancellor had Isa's shoulder in a death grip. Gabe settled for grabbing the Princess' hand.

They were seconds away from dying. What was the worst that could happen?

Isa glanced at their interlocked fingers and started crying. Gabe quickly let go of her hand. Making Isa cry during her final moments of life...definitely the worst.

"I'm..." sniff, "so sorry, Gabe." She sniffed again. "I never even got...to tell you..." She broke off.

The Shadow Spirits were so close Gabe could see the zombie-like glazes in their transparent eyes. But he chose to ignore them completely.

Whatever Isa had to say was suddenly more important.

The Princess tipped her head toward him despairingly, and Gabe saw not only his own terror and confusion and heartache, but also his own dreams - washed away. Even his favorite dream: his life with Isa. They could have been happy - they would have grown old alongside Elena and Mateo and Naomi. It didn't matter that Gabe wasn't royal blood - he was the Captain of the Guard. There would have been no objections.

"Don't cry, Isabel," he said quietly, hoping and guessing her unspoken words matched his.

Gabe didn't usually think of himself as rash- quite the opposite really. But he chose not to waste his last few breaths on reason. He leaned over and kissed the princess.

She blinked in shock, then her eyes fluttered closed and she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Gabe closed his eyes too, but not before he caught a glimpse of Esteban's reaction.

The man's eyes were wide as saucers, and Gabe thought the Chancellor was in danger of going into shock. Poor Esteban... But surely his confusion was at least a nice distraction from impending doom.

Gabe and Isa paused their kissing, but still held each other tightly as the Shadow Spirits got closer.

Gabe breathed in the scent of the princess' shampoo and closed his eyes for the last time.

Any second now...

•••

Elena's fists were clenched so hard her fingernails were leaving white creases in her palms. How dare Haywire threaten Avalor like that? How dare he threaten Isa and Gabe?

What had anyone ever done to him?

Elena hated sitting still. It was like when Shuriki had been on the loose- only worse now that she could see the villain in front of her, taunting her little sister. UGH. Elena sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that minute. Patience had never been her biggest ally.

"I want the Queen's surrender... Or her destruction!" Haywire roared. From her hiding place, Elena caught a glimpse of the rogue Shadow Spirit knocking her companions into the water fountain with Esteban.

Not good, not good, not good, thought Elena. She had to do something!

With a worried prayer for her baby, Elena jumped up and headed toward the raven spirit. Meanwhile, she could see Esteban freaking out and Gabe and Isa...kissing?

Well, now or never, thought Elena with a slight smile. Ever since she'd married Mateo - the love of her own life - she'd been keen to matchmake Isa. Finally, the Princess had begged Elena to stop, confessing that she did care for Gabe, but nothing would ever come of it. Elena hadn't been quite as sure. It had been all too obvious to see Gabe's true feelings - for quite a while actually.

But now wasn't the time to muse about her sister's love-life. Elena had only a matter of seconds to stop the Shadow Spirits.

She took another step closer to Haywire and called out in her loudest shout, "Wait! She wasn't the Queen of Avalor!" Elena's voice still trembled, but she tipped her head proudly, determined to distract the Shadow Spirits if it took everything she had.

"I'm the one you want! I'm the Queen."

At her words, Haywire turned his chilling gaze toward her and Elena wondered what in the world she had just done.

 **•••**

 ** _Sorry for not posting regularly, but thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read this crazy fic! Love you guys!_**


	5. Chapter 5

"Queen Elena? You are the true queen?" Haywire glanced between Isabel and Elena, perplexity reflecting in his beady eyes.

Elena took another breath to steady herself as she nodded. "I am the ruler of Avalor. The other 'queen' is my sister, the princess."

"She's lying to protect me!" Isa suddenly interrupted. "As I said, I'm Queen Elena!"

"No, she's protecting me. I'm the queen!"

Haywire was beginning to look amused. "Two Elenas. How exciting." He stared at Elena for a long moment, then gave his ghostly feathers a fluff, swiveling his gaze back to Isabel. "Yet one of you is clearly lying to me, and I feel it safe to assume it is the younger sister. You." He started moving back toward the figures trapped in the fountain, his beak pointed at Isa.

Elena's heart skittered against her rib cage. She had to think of something - some way to save Isa and Gabe and Esteban. But what could she do other than try to distract the Shadow Spirits' leader? She didn't have her septor; she felt helpless.

She needed Mateo. He would know what to do, and even if he didn't, he would try something at least. Chances were that his plan wouldn't work, but at the moment, Elena felt anything would be better than standing and waiting for her doom. Perhaps she could at least try another ruse.

With one hand resting on her stomach, Elena scanned the skies for anything she could possibly use as a diversion. Was that something flying in the distance? She figured it was simply another wraith, but it was as good as any other distraction.

"Look! It's King Verago! The jaquin king!"

At the mention of the word 'king,' Haywire turned back to Elena.

"What did you say?"

"I may be easy to defeat, but you'll never be able to catch up to King Verago," Elena bluffed, pointing at the flying shape. "You'll never win," she continued, motioning with her eyebrows toward her remaining companions. Hopefully they would pick up on the opportunity to escape. Why were they still standing around?

And then Elena realized the wraiths had already circled the entire plaza. They were floating subserviently, blocking all escapes, prepared to transform Elena's friends at a moment's notice.

There really was nothing she could do.

The realization hit with such force Elena wanted to collapse on the ground and kick her feet in anger. It wasn't right! Avalor didn't deserve to be conquered in a matter of hours. It didn't deserve to be invaded at all!

Haywire was still watching the skies though, so Elena managed to keep it together and see how much more time she could buy.

"Look," she taunted. "King Verago even brought his army."

In truth, it did look like there was a jaquin soaring through the air, with something huge behind it...But it wasn't an army. Elena's spirits lifted so suddenly she felt dizzy.

It was Quita Moz! Mateo had succeeded!

Haywire evidently realized something suspicious was happening. He fluttered his wings and looked like he wanted to take to the skies. Elena was filled with a rush of panic for Mateo. She had to do something!

"Haywire! Have you forgotten your plan to destroy me? You know I am the rightful ruler of this land." Elena stepped forward and made an entirely risky move- she reached toward Haywire's ghostly talons, attempting to grab ahold and distract him from her husband.

Unfortunately, the raven spirit didn't seem to like having his feet touched.

Elena jerked back as Haywire whirled on her. "Come, Queen Elena. Watch as I destroy your rescuers." With an angry, but dramatic swoop of his ghostly wings, he lifted into the air, grabbing Elena in his talons. They were oddly solid, but Elena still felt like she was going to fall to her death any second. As they rode into the sky, she could hear Isa's panicked screams. Elena didn't dare look down at her doll-sized family and friends below. Haywire continued to fly higher and every air current felt like it was going to knock Elena from the raven-spirit's grip.

 _It's going to be okay, baby_ , Elena told her child, comforting herself more than the blissfully oblivious baby. I'm going to be fine- everything is going to be fine. She repeated the words to herself as Haywire approached Mateo and Quita Moz.

"You're not the jaquin king!" Haywire was evidently close enough to see that Elena had been bluffing. "Halt!" he called, his creepy, but booming voice ringing through Elena's ears.

Elena didn't know if Mateo and Quita Moz could even hear the king of the Shadow Spirits. They continued to approach, probably not even realizing she was also along for the ride.

"I said HALT!" the raven-spirit shouted again. This time, Mateo, Migs, and Quita Moz all stared toward them. Elena could see Mateo aiming his tamborita at Haywire.

Uh-oh, was Elena's only thought before a flash of light spun her world upside down. Haywire flipped to the side to dodge the stream of light, and Elena flew to the side as well- fortunately still in his grasp. After a bone-jarring few seconds, his rapid wingbeats slowed and Elena was able to breathe again, but not for long.

"Try that again and I drop your queen!" Haywire roared, raising his talons so that Mateo and Quita Moz could see Elena. Her head whipped forward because of the air currents, and Elena winced as she squinted in her husband's direction.

"Elena!"

Mateo's shout pierced Elena's heart- and her confidence. Even if Mateo and Quita Moz had a way to defeat Haywire, she had jeopardized their success.

"Surrender! Now!" called the raven-spirit. Elena figured 'surrender' was Haywire's favorite word.

"Not until's Elena's safe!" Mateo hollered back.

Elena was still having whiplash from being swung around by a flying raven-spirit, but even in her distorted vision, she noticed Quita Moz was missing. Had he turned invisible? Was he using his talent to trick Haywire? Elena sucked in another ragged breath and was almost tempted to smile.

Maybe the plan wasn't ruined after all.

"Let's head to the ground- and then we'll talk surrender," Mateo was shouting.

"We'll wait until the Queen is safe," agreed Migs.

Elena didn't know if it was possible for ravens to snort, but she figured the noise Haywire was making was his best attempt at such an act.

"I plan to destroy the Queen; why should I care if she's safe?"

"Because we're about to destroy you," Mateo replied firmly. "Now!"

Quita Moz suddenly turned visible, his scales and feathers glowing bright white. He dove at Haywire, causing the raven-spirit to let out a distressed whimper...

...and drop Elena.

Elena screamed and her heart flipped into her throat. She was free falling fast. Too fast.

And all she could do was scream.

•••

"ELENA!" Mateo echoed her scream. "Migs!" he shouted at the jaquin - even though it was unnecessary. Migs was already racing toward his queen.

They swooped down, flying alongside Elena, and Mateo stood up, grabbing for her hand.

His heart was pounding so hard, Mateo could hardly see straight. But he could see enough to know that his wife-and unborn child- were still falling.

"Elena!" he called again. The ground was nearing; Mateo reached farther, barely even noticing his own precarious position, and then...his hand connected with Elena's wrist.

"Hold on!" cried Migs, veering up sharply to prevent them from crashing into the plaza, where their friends were watching helplessly.

Mateo pulled Elena into his arms and locked his knees around Migs' back. They arched back into the air, too relieved to say a single word.

But the fight wasn't over yet.

Haywire was still flapping his wings, dodging Quita Moz as the sunbird got closer and closer.

"You okay?" Mateo finally whispered to Elena. She nodded weakly and Mateo copied her, so grateful he didn't know how to form comprehensive words. Instead, he took a deep breath and raised his tamborita as Migs neared Haywire.

It was time to end this fight.

 _ **•••**_

 _ **Sorry for the shortness of this chapter! My goal is to get the following chapter uploaded by the end of the break, so we'll see how that goes :) Thank you for reading! Love you all!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Elena was thoroughly exhausted, but she managed to keep her eyes on Mateo as he shouted incantations and fired bolts of light at Haywire. From the other side, Quita Moz continued to swoop at Haywire, his glowing scales apparently burning the raven-spirit whenever they did connect.

Haywire was not having a good time. He let out several piercing shouts and flew lower to the ground.

Elena glanced at Mateo again. They were so close to victory she could sense it! She allowed herself a faint smile, but then grimaced as she noticed Haywire's wraith-army flying closer- obeying the command of their king.

They couldn't fight the wraiths and Haywire at the same time! What were they going to do?

"Give up now!" Mateo shouted at the raven-spirit between incantations. "Leave Avalor - forever!"

"Mateo?" Elena tugged on his sleeve questioningly as she pointed to the Shadow Spirits coming up behind them.

Mateo glanced that direction then did a double take. The surprise and fear in his eyes shook Elena's last bit of hope.

Perhaps Avalor was doomed after all.

"You heard the wizard king! Go home," called Quita Moz as he flicked his tail across Haywire's face, briefly scalding the rogue Spirit Guide.

Haywire's angry shout only brought the Shadow Spirits closer though. Elena had one hand wrapped around Migs' neck, but she found Mateo's arm with her other hand, and clung to him in defeat.

 _I'm sorry,_ she thought weakly, not sure whether she was apologizing to herself, to her late-parents, to her child, or to Avalor as a whole.

 _I let you down_.

The Shadow Spirits were getting closer - near enough that Elena could feel their cold breath hovering over her clammy skin.

She closed her eyes as there was an anguished shout.

"How is this possible? No!"

Elena opened her eyes again. Haywire was flying in circles, clearly distressed. Around him, faint swirls of white light darted in and out, apparently plaguing the raven-spirit.

"It's the rest of the sunbirds!" Mateo whispered, breathlessly. "He must have alerted them somehow."

"They're experts at invisibility," Elena murmured, still not believing her eyes. The Shadow Spirits around them were slowly falling back down to the ground, hollering in pain.

"How do you get rid of shadows? You fight with light," Mateo was talking to himself, still watching the glowing sunbirds with awe.

Elena wished she had her Spector, so she could shout 'Blaze' and join in the fight. However, it was costing her enough energy to stay seated on Migs, so she tried to wait patiently as Quita Moz's friends and family attacked the Shadow Spirits the same way they were attacking Haywire.

With powerful bursts of light.

Elena kept watching the Shadow Spirits. "Migs?" she asked her jaquin friend. "Does it look like the Shadow Spirits lose their powers when the light hits them? They keep heading back to the ground. And they turn less grayish. I think." Elena frowned, watching the bewildering scene around her. "Do you think they'll turn back into themselves?"

"I certainly hope so, your majesty," said Migs. Elena figured he was thinking about Skylar, Luna, and the rest of the jaquins.

"Stop! Stop! I command you to leave me alone!" Haywire bellowed, rage filling his words as he tried to dodge Quita Moz and the other sunbirds. It wasn't working though. Their light seemed to be debilitating the raven-spirit.

Haywire flew lower to the ground, so Migs did as well. The Shadow Spirits were already back on the ground, crawling like wasps that had been sprayed with grease. Their movements were sluggish and somehow they looked more solid. Elena hoped and prayed they would revert to their former selves.

"Leave Avalor and never return!" Mateo was still shouting at Haywire. "You can't take our land!"

"But Avalor is mine!" Haywire roared in pain as another bolt of light from the tamborita scalded his wings. He dropped the final distance to the ground and a moment later, Migs landed as well.

Elena was so thankful to be back on solid Earth that it took her a moment to comprehend what was happening. But then she saw Haywire cowering against the sunbirds and she forced herself to stand straight and march over to him.

He had to know that it was over. He would never be welcome in their land. Ever.

"Give up, Haywire," Elena's voice wasn't as loud as she would've liked, but it was strong enough to catch the rogue Spirit Guide's attention. "The sunbirds are allies of Avalor. A land of light. We will let you go in peace, knowing that you have been defeated, but you must stay in the Shadow Realm and never step foot in our world again."

She briefly glanced at those around her, noticing that Isa, Gabe, and Esteban were no longer surrounded by Shadow Spirits in the fountain, but were standing alongside Mateo and Migs proudly.

"If you ever invade our land again- or the world of the Spirit Guides -you will have to again contend with Mateo and the sunbirds. And with me."

Elena again wished for her glowing Spector, but she hoped her threat would suffice by itself.

Haywire's beady eyes were shadowed; he was worn, and in anguish, and quite clearly, unable to continue the fight.

Elena only wished they had figured out how to defeat him sooner. Light. That was all they had needed. It was simple, but in the panic and chaos, Avalor had almost been defeated.

She rested a hand over her stomach and vowed it would never happen again.

"Avalor should have been mine," Haywire finally growled in response. "I conquered the Spirit Realm! I was the King!"

"Only through conquest. And when you return to the Shadow Realm, you will release the Spirit Guides." Mateo tapped a fist against his tamborita. "I'll make sure of it."

"And know to help your friends," said Quita Moz, moving forward. He glanced at Elena and Mateo apologetically. "I'm not sure if this will work- as always, there are many probable outcomes. But for the sake of those you love, it is worth a shot, yes?"

Elena watched anxiously as Quita Moz's body began to glow. He swung his tail against a huddle of Shadow Spirits, and as the light began to burn them, the transparent-gray color began to recede.

"It's working!" Mateo whispered breathlessly. He aimed his tamborita at another cluster of Shadow Spirits and began coating them in light.

Quita Moz was now staring at a terrified group of villagers and jaquins. His light bath had seemed to work.

Elena darted forward and threw her arms around them, unthinking. Fortunately though, it had indeed worked, and instead of turning into a wraith, Elena was free to hug the confused civilians. They appeared to have no memory of what they had been doing, or why the Queen was hugging them, but they were gracious enough not to comment on her affections.

"Your majesty," Migs began. "I will be happy to help the sunbirds escort the prisoner to the portal." He flicked his tail toward the shadowy hole in the sky.

Elena broke away from the townspeople and nodded, turning to face Haywire one last time. "Avalor is not to be messed with, understand? I hope to never see you again."

"Likewise, your majesty," spat the raven-spirit. Flanked by two of Quita Moz's sunbird friends, Haywire fluttered his wings and headed into the sky. Migs followed, staring at Haywire suspiciously and Elena watched from the ground, her eyes never leaving Haywire until he was safely through the portal- which the songbirds proceeded to seal behind him.

Only then did Elena sink to the ground and sigh in relief.

Avalor was safe.

The world around her seemed blurry. Mateo and the sunbirds were turning the Shadow Spirits back to their former selves. Her friends were swarming around her. Voices were falling in and out of her mind, swirling together. Elena closed her eyes wearily.

When she woke up, she was in a bed in the palace- not her own bed- she remembered the falling chandelier with a grimace. But still- she felt safe and rested. How long had she been out?

A more pressing concern struck Elena. Was the baby okay?

She tried to sit up just as someone entered the room. "Elena?"

It was Mateo. He rushed to her side and crouched by the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"The baby! I-"

"The baby's perfectly fine," Mateo interrupted. "You simply fell asleep. We had a doctor look you over last night - after we turned him from a Shadow Spirit to a human- and he said there was nothing to worry about. You were simply exhausted - and both of you needed a good night's sleep." Mateo smiled and Elena tried to ignore the lines beneath his eyes. Obviously he needed rest too. She felt guilty for collapsing and leaving him to deal with everything.

"I'm sorry I wasn't more help," Elena began. "I should have-"

"You were perfect," Mateo interrupted again. "You kept Haywire distracted long enough for me to find Quita Moz. We owe the sunbirds big time, but in all, saving Avalor was a group effort. And I'm proud of you."

Mateo stared deeply into her eyes and Elena smiled, reaching out to run a hand along the side of his face.

Avalor was safe. Her family was safe, and for now, that was all that mattered.

•••

Mateo walked down the palace hallway, trying to remember when the Council meeting was scheduled. Only that morning, they had said goodbye to the sunbirds, who had insisted that they didn't need any sort of reward.

"We take comfort in knowing Avalor is justly ruled. Helping you in your hard times is something friends do," Quita Moz had told them. Then he had winked at Elena and Mateo and told them to visit any time they happened to be in Vallestrella.

All the jaquins had been restored, and Migs and Skylar had led a troop of them back to King Verago to assure him that everything was fine. Luna had stayed behind, promising to guard Elena in their absence, but Mateo was happy to know that his lovely wife was perfectly fine. She and Esteban had spent all morning inspecting the palace for further Earthquake damage, and discovered that most of the repairs would only take a few months -at most.

Naomi and her parents had been restored to their human selves- along with the rest of the Avalorian people, and even the Spirit Guides. Mateo had had a lengthy discussion about Haywire with Zuzo and Cacahuate, who had both been quite offended by the rogue Spirit Guide's takeover. "What nerve?! Turning us to Shadow Spirits?" Zuzo had of course been very grateful to the sunbirds, but Mateo figured it would be a long time before Zuzo forgave Haywire- if ever.

Naomi had been just as fiery about it. "I can't believe you guys let him live!" Esteban had agreed with her, but Elena had felt they made the right decision.

"His subjects are free- fully restored to whoever they were before. Haywire is all alone- in exile in the Shadow realm." Elena had narrowed her eyes threateningly. "And if he ever does try anything again, we know exactly how to defeat him."

In all, everyone was doing well. Gabe and the other royal guards were still mourning the loss of the group who had been killed in the Earthquake, but Gabe was doing a good job as Captain, and and in time, it would get easier.

And then of course, there was the matter of Isabel and Gabe. Mateo paused his walking as he heard laughter coming from the courtyard below. He peeked out the open window. Sure enough, it was Isabel giggling as Gabe attempted to teach her a fencing move. They had been spending all their free time together, and Mateo would hardly be surprised if there was a royal engagement by the end of the year. He had been just as shocked as anyone to learn about their relationship, but the more he had thought about it, he wondered why no one had realized it sooner. Isabel and Gabe were perfectly suited for each other- and if they were married, Gabe would never have worry about the Princess's evening security detail ever again.

Practical Gabe.

Mateo smiled to himself as he passed Elena's _abuela_ in the hallway.

"Oh, um, you wouldn't happen to know what time the Council meeting is, would you?" He smiled at Luisa sheepishly.

"It's after lunch," she told him, grinning back in her typical grandmotherly fashion. "You should know these things, Mr. Wizard-king."

Mateo rolled his eyes at her teasing and turned down another hallway, where Esteban was still inspecting a crack in the wall. The rest of the palace staff was offering suggestions, ranging from actually fixing it, to simply covering it with a tapestry.

Mateo decided to avoid the upcoming bloodshed, and he quickly ducked into another room. His room. Until the chandelier damage was repaired, he and Elena were staying in the guest wing- which was fine until Mateo forgot which room was theirs and accidentally wandered into Elena's _abuelos_ ' room one afternoon while Francisco was telling himself stories about _los tres_.

Mateo double-checked the door to his own room, then found Elena inside, brushing her hair and humming.

"The meeting isn't until after lunch," Mateo announced, waltzing forward to wrap his arms around her. "What do you have on your schedule until then?"

Elena smiled at him and then glanced out the window overlooking the peaceful kingdom, bustling about in the light of the mid-morning sun. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

•••

 _ **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this crazy story! :)**_


End file.
